


How'd You Get So Good At First Aid?

by Kaylafagan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sadness, Sadness and Angst, Self Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylafagan/pseuds/Kaylafagan
Summary: The academy wasn't all it seemed for Hux. He still carries the scars.





	

It happens fast.

You and Kylo are sparring in the gym, like you always do. Kylo hits the ground. A gasp of pain. Blood dripping to the floor. You panic.

You frantically ask if Kylo is okay. He brushes you off. You can’t take your eyes off of the gash on his chin, though, and you feel guilty. You insist on cleaning the cut and bandaging it for him.

“Hux, don’t be ridiculous. It’s a little scratch,” he insists, but you’re more persistent. He resigns.

You have him seated in front of you, medkit at your side. You are carefully dabbing at the injury with a sterile pad, trying to clear the blood so you can see how bad it is. You get it cleaned up a bit. It’s not that bad. He was right. But still.

You begin to dab bacta on the wound. You don’t want it to scar, don’t want to add any more marks to this face. He has so many scars already.

“Hux,” Kylo says inquisitively, “how’d you get so good at first aid?”

You freeze.

He’s seen the scars, you know he has. He’s never asked, but you think he knows. He has to know.

He’s asking now.

Back in the academy, you explain to him, you had to be perfect to rise to the top. Perfect is a difficult quota to reach. When you don’t make the cut, you have to be punished. You have to punish yourself.

He nods. You can tell he doesn’t understand, but he’s trying. His eyes are sad. You look away from them. You don’t want sympathy, for him to be sad for you.

He carefully takes your hand, grabs your chin, pulls your head up to look him in the eye.

He smiles. Gently.


End file.
